


Marie Antoinette syndrome[ German]

by Lize123



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crazy Peter, Dark, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt Steve Rogers, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Peter, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Wade, Sad Wade, Shy Peter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Wade Saves Peter, What Was I Thinking?, sad avengers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lize123/pseuds/Lize123
Summary: Schneeweiße Haare.Haut so bleich wie eine weiße Rose.Die braunen warmen Augen machten diesen Anblick noch wunderschöner als sie schon waren.Er sollte eigentlich hässlich danach aussehen,doch wurde er mit der Schönheit eines Angels gesegnet.Ein Traum nur wäre es ,wenn er nicht blutverschmierte durch einen Raum volle Leichen laufen würde.





	1. memory

**Author's Note:**

> So, meine aller erste Geschichte im Marvel Universum.  
> Ich hoffe sehr das es euch gefällt...  
> Und sorry wenn es zu OC wird.
> 
>  
> 
> Kleine Anmerkung: Peter hat in diesem Universum Fähigkeiten wie sonst. Ich gib ihn hier ein paar neue :)
> 
>  
> 
> So dann viel Spaß beim Lesen ~

_,,Peter, dein Dad und ich wollen dass du vorsichtiger bist ,wenn du alleine irgendwo bist._  
_Wenn irgendwas passiert dann zögere nicht uns zu rufen, ja?", vorsichtig legt er seine Hand auf den Kopf seines Sohnes und hofft sich das es nicht so weit kommen muss._

 

  
**,,PAPA! DAD!"**

 

 

_,,Hey, Peter, du bist ein großer Junge und große Jungs weinen doch nicht", Tony weiß nicht wie er seinen Sohn, der wieder von Albträume geplagt wird, beruhigen soll._

  
**,,BITTE! HÖR AUF !"**

 

  
_,,Peter , ich bin stolz auf dich das du dem Mann geholfen hast......", Natascha konnte nicht ihren Neffen nicht anlügen, sie war wirklich stolz auf ihn....._

  
**,,I...Ich...ge....be....auf..."**

 

  
_,,......nur sei vorsichtig."_  
_...aber sie weiß, wenn Peter so weiter macht , wird er irgendwann die Aufmerksamkeit der falschen Leute auf sich ziehen._

**,,ICH KANN NICHT!"**

 

 

_,,Es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht zuschauen wie du verletzt wirst.", Tony wusste das Peter ihn dafür hassen wird, aber er musste sich in diesem Kampf einmischen._

**,,ICH GEBE AUF!"**

 

 

_,,Baby Boy, bitte hör auf zu weinen!" Wade hielt den weinenden Jugen fester an sich._  
_Er hasste es wenn er den Schmerz des jüngeren nicht nehmen kann._

  
**Der Schmerz packt ihn erneut und er schluchzte laut auf...**

 

 

_,,Hey Peter, willst du nicht heute mit mir mein neues Videospiele spielen?", Clint wollte Peter etwas aufheitern._  
_Er weiß dass der kleine Junge besorgt um seine Eltern ist, da diese immer noch nicht zurück gekommen sind._

  
**Das Blut sackte in die Spalten des Fußboden.**

 

, _,Deine Werte scheinen Mal wieder normal zu sein..."_  
_Bruce schaute von denn seinen Notizen zu den erleichtern Peter._

 

**,,LÜGE! .....D-Das...kann.... nicht...wahr sein!"**

 

 

 

  
_,,...du kannst dann wieder gehen.", als Peter den Raum verließ, zerrieß Bruce den Bericht._  
_Er wusste er könne niemanden davon erfahren lassen, dass die Werte von Peter die von Captain America übertrafen._

**"Wa...rum?"**

 

 

 

  
_,,Kein aber!", Tony wusste das Peter ihn das nicht verzeihen würde , doch er konnte nicht zulassen das Peter sein Leben als Superheld riskiert._

  
**"ICH HAAASSSSEEE DICH!"**

 

  
, _,Weiß du, wir beide , ähneln uns sehr.", er wollte das nicht hören._  
_Er war nicht wie die Hydra Agenten._

 

  
**,,NEIN! TÖTET KEINE VON IHNEN!"**

 

 

  
, _,Peter du solltest nicht alleine da hin gehen!", Wade schaute besorgt ins Gesicht seines Geliebten._  
_Dieser lächelte nur und ließ Wade weiter so die Wunde verbinden._

 

**,, TÖTE MICH STADTDESSEN!"**

 

  
_,,Weiß du Kind, du solltest dein Glück lieber nicht herausfordern.", Mit diesen Worten verschwand die mysteriöse Frau vor Peters Augen ins Nichts._

**Nur kleine stumme Schreie schafften es aus seinem Mund in die Tiefe Dunkelheit zu geraten.**

_,, Ich verdiene dich nicht! ", das war das erste Mal dass Peter Wade ein Ohrfeige verpasst hat._  
_Dieser blieb versteinerte stehen bis ein weinender Peter ihn umarmt und er wiede zu Besinnung kommt._

 

 

**,, AAARGGHHHHH"**

 

  
_,,Ich liebe dich, Baby Boy.",die Röte stieg in Peters Gesicht und bevor er das Liebesgeständnis erwidern kann, lagen Wades Lippen schon auf seine._

 

**,,..... Wa...de..."**

 

 

 

  
, _,Geh nicht! PETER!", er wusste er sollte auf seinen Dad hören, nur konnte er nicht nichts tun von weitem das Chaos beobachten._  
_So ging er fort und hörte ein letztes Mal Tony nach ihm rufen._

 

**,, Bitte..."**

 

 

  
_,,Peter?PETER? PETER!....",sein Handy lag neben ihn und die Stimme von Wade wurde immer lauter._  
_Peter wollte antwortem, nur kam Blut anstatt Worte aus sein Mund heraus._  
_Wade Laute Stimme entfernte sich und die Welt tauchte langsam in tiefer kalten Dunkelheit._

_Das letzte was er hörte waren Schritte die ihn näherten._

 

  
**,, ......lass mich sterben...."**

 

 


	2. Der Teufel ohne Flügen

Dies ist keine gewöhnlich Geschichte.....

Es war eine Geschichte, die von Stadt zu Stadt getragen worden ist.  
Eine Geschichte die nicht klatschen und Lachen erzählt wird.

Es ist ein kleines Flüstern.

  
So leise das man fürchtet der Schatten hörte zu.

  
Flüstern wird sie vom Wind getragen.  
Ganz sanft,damit die Wahrheit nicht in Vergessenheit getragen wird.

  
Eine Tragödie die von einem Jungen handelt, der wie ein normaler Mensch war.  
In seinen jungen Jahren, hatte er die ganze Welt noch vor sich.

Er war fröhlich,verängstigt ,verliebt, menschlich und sterblich.  
Er konnte Lachen und Weinen....

  
Dies alles nahm man ihn und ersetze die endlosse Leere in ihm mit zerstörerischen Wahnsinn.

 

Eine Geschichte eines Jungen, der für das Leben anderer, sein eigenes aufgab.

  
Ein Junge, den man sein Schicksal umschrieb.

Man versucht ihn davon zu bewahren, doch haben sie ihn nur unbewusst in sein Ende gedrängt.

  
Diese ist die Geschichte von Peter Roger- Stark, ein Junge der Opfer von Macht und Schicksal wurde.

  
So höre das Flüstern, so das die Geschichte nie vergessen wird.

 

Dies ist die Tragödie über den Sensenmann.  
**...........................................................**

 

 

>   
>  ,,Das erstmal als ich starb, da wurde ich während des sterben in einem Raum getragen.
> 
>   
>  Sie zerrten mich hinein, mich, der den Tode nah war und verriegelten die Tür hinter sich.
> 
> In einem Raum, der Wahnsinn und Schmerz vereint.
> 
> Ich starb, unzählige mal und unzählige mal fing ich wieder an zu atmen.
> 
> Ich starb und wurde wieder ins Leben gerufen...
> 
>   
>  Währe ich doch nur beim ersten mal endgültig gestorben, dann hätte ich als Mensch sterbe dürfen.....
> 
>   
>  ....und nicht als Monster auf Ewigkeiten auf der Erde zu verdammt...."

 

**...........................................................**

  
Schnee...., wunderschönes weißes Schnee, diese waren die ersten Gedanken, die der umher kriechenden Doktor als erstes dachte als er ihn sah.

  
Er hatte gewusst das es soweit kommt.

  
Doktor Beilschmidt wusste dass sein "Experiment" so sein Ende finden wird.  
Das war ihn seit dem ersten Tag klar gewesen.

Er wusste, dass seit er bei Hydra ist, dass das perfekte Experiment Opfer verlangen wird.

Aber er war gewillt diesen Preis zu zahlen, wenn er dadurch schafte ein Monster zu erschaffen, dass ganz S.H.I.E.L.D zerstören kann.  
Ein Monster, dass es schafft die Avengers zu eliminieren.

 

Da war kein Preis für ihn zu hoch.  
  
Selbst wenn der Preis sein unvermeidlicher Tod ist.

 

Und heute, da war es soweit, denn Preis zu zahlen.

 

 

Er hatte keine Angst. Nein!

 

Er war glücklich durch das perfekte Monster, dass er selbst erschuf, sterben zu dürfen.

 

Nein, es war kein Monster, es ist ein Engel, ein Engel der nach Rache dürstet, diese dachte er als er zusah wie der weiß haariger Junge ein weiteren Wissenschaftler das Genick mit blossen Händen heraus nahm.

  
Schneeweiße Haare. 

  
Haut so bleich wie eine weiße Rose.

 

  
Die braunen warmen Augen machten diesen Anblick noch wunderschöner als sie schon waren.

 

Er sollte eigentlich hässlich danach aussehen,doch wurde er mit der Schönheit eines Engels gesegnet.

 

 

Ein Traum nur wäre es ,wenn er nicht blutverschmierte durch einen Raum volle Leichen laufen würde.

  
,,So muss Lucifer aussehen....", murmelt der Doktor fasziniert vor sich.

  
Der Raum in dem das ganze Massake stattfand, war auch der Ort in den die Wissenschaftler - darunter Ärzte auch- ihn beobachten.

  
All seine Veränderung, jede Schmerz erfüllten schrei, jeder Fortschritt und jede Niederlage, Sie sahen alles davon.

  
Sie sahen zu, wie ein Menschenleben zerstört worden ist.

  
Sie sahen nur zu und schrieben auf.

  
Keine sagte was dagegen, sie fühlten nichts, als sie sahen wie er zu Tode gefoltert wurde.

  
Sie waren still.  
Sie fühlten keine Reue.  
Keine moralische Zweifel...nichts...

Ihnen interessiert nur die Ergebnisse.

  
Und nun?

  
Nun war es das Versuchkanichen, dass die Schreie der Forscher genoss.

  
Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dachte Doktor Beilschmidt.

  
Er fühlte keine Reue oder Wut.  
Nein....

Er war glücklich, denn die 2 Jahre haben sich für ihn gelohnt.

Sein Monster, hat seine Vorstellungen übertroffen.

 

,,Nun wird S.H.I.E.L.D endlich zerstört, durch meine Kreationen....Die Menschheit wird sich an den genialen Liam Beilschmidt auf ewig erinnern.", flüstert der verletzte Mann vor sich hin.

  
Fasziniert sah er zu wie der weißhaarige Junge die Monitor, in dem der Raum zu sehen war aus dem er nach 2 Jahren lange ausbrach, zerstört.

  
Er ließ nichts verschont.

Jedes Dokument, Berichte und selbst nur Notizen zerriss er mit bloßen Händen in Milliarden Fetzen.

  
_,,_ Tob dich aus. Na los, zerstör alles, solang du noch Zeit hast.......  
Denn die Hölle wird nicht kälter je länger du darin gefangen bist.  
Die Flammen werden nur aggressiver, mehr auch nicht.  
So glaube nicht, dass das das Ende Ist. Das ist erst der Anfang...", der ältere Mann sah gespannt zu dem jüngeren herüber.

  
Dieser stand in mitten von zerstörtem Dokumente und einer riesigen Blutlache.

  
Der kreidebleich Junge schaute zu seinem Peinigen herüber.  
Es war dass erste mal dass sie sich an diesen Abend an sahen.

Der Doktor hatte auf Wutentbrannt Augen erwartet.  
Augen die ihn alleine am Rande des Tod bringen würden.

Doch diese war es nicht so ,wie er dachte.

Die Augen, die ihn so unzählige Male den Tod sehnlich erwünscht haben, sind mit anderen Gefühlen erfühlt.

  
Trauer....Trauer und Verzweiflung spiegel sich in die braunen Augen wieder.

  
Gefühle die so gut zu ihn passen, er war damals auch so als er hier her kam so, dachte sich Doktor Beleischmit als er zusah wie sich der Junge sich ihn nähert.

  
,,Deine Augen...Sie sind die selben mit dem du hier her kamst.  
Mit Verzweiflung, Trauer und Ahnungslosigkeit.  
Aber egal wie viel von damals gleich geblieben ist, **DU** bist nicht der selbe wie damals.  
Nein! Du bist das perfekte Monster!", bei jeden Wort wurde er lauter.

  
Der braunäugige lief mit sanften Schritten weiter auf dem Doktor zu.

  
Sie waren alleine hier, die anderen 27 Wissenschaftler die an diesen "Projekt" teilnahm, starb durch seine Hand.  
Dabei hat er keine 10 Minuten gebraucht...

  
Die bleiche Haut betont das tiefe Rot dass an seinen Hände klebt.

  
Seien Augen weichen nicht einen Augenblick von dem leicht verletzten Doktor ab.

  
Er hat sein Peiniger nur leicht verletzt.  
Eine gebrochene Nase und ein paar Kratzer, doch dabei wird er es nicht belassen.

  
Die andere Wissenschaftler tötet er sofort, aber den Doktor Beilschmidt wird er nicht so einfach davon lassen.

 

,,Du hast mich wohl als letztes übrigens gelassen.  
Bin wohl dein Leckerbissen?", leise lachte der grauhaarige ältere Mann vor sich hin.

 

,,Doktor Bleischmidt....Ich möchte noch wissen, was Ihnen dass alles gebracht hat?", seine Stimme war ungewöhnlich ruhig, doch der Doktor wusste was für eine grauenhaft Wut dahinter sich verbirgt.

  
,,Was mir das gebracht hat?Hahahah.... _ **ALLES ! ES IST FÜR DIE MENSCHHEIT WAS ICH IN DIESEM RAUM TAT!",**_ er zuckte unbewusst zusammen alles der jüngere aufeinmal vor ihn stand.

  
Sein verzweifelter Blick wechselte zu Verachtung.

Widerwärtig schaut er zu den Boden liegenden herab.  
Als läge dort das ekligste Wesen dass es auf der Welt gibt.

  
Der selbe Blick, mit dem der Doktor den jungen bei seiner Ankunft vor 2 Jahren geschenkt hat.

 

,, _Sie sind...das letzte!_ ", sagte der junge mit hasserfüllter leiser Stimme.

  
,,Hahahaha...Wieso so unfreundliche?  
**ICH** habe **DIR** das **EWIGE** Leben geschenkt !  
Du ! Der Dreck wert ist und so oder so als Hund gestorben wär, wäre ICH nicht da gewesen!  
**DU SOLLTEST MIR DANKEN!**  
**JA! AUF DIE KNIE MIT DIR UND DANKE DEINEN SCHÖPFER DER DIR DAS LEBEN GAB DU WERTLOSSSE STÜCK STEIß------** ", weiter kam Doktor Bleischmidt nicht als ein schlag ihn von links kam.

  
Zwei Zähne fielen dabei aus seinem Gebiss raus und wurden am Ende des Raumes geschleudert.

 

,, _Ruhe! Ich schulde ihn rein garnix_!", leise flüstert er als wäre der Doktor nicht wert seine Stimme für ihn zu erheben.  
Oder als wüsste er nicht mehr wie man sich mit Menschen ,,normale" unterhält.  
Vielleicht hatte aber auch seine Stimme durch die unendliche Schrei  
an Kraft verloren.

  
,,Sag mir doch mal eins....bevor du mich tötest.....Was hast **DU** jetzt vor? Denkst du du könntest jetzt hier einfach heraus spazieren, als wäre nie etwas gewesen?  
Denkst du du könntest wieder zurück zu deinem alten Leben?  
Zu deinen Eltern? Zu deinen Freunde? Zu dein Soulmate? Denkst du du könntest noch zur **IRGENEINEM** von denen hin gehen?  
**DENKST DU DAS WIRKLICH**?", laut schnappt der Doktor nach Luft, beim stürz hat er schon sich doch eine Rippe gebrochen.

  
Er schaute erwartungsvoll zu den Jungen, der immer noch den selben gefühllosen Ausdruck auf sich ruhen ließ.

  
Dich werde ich noch brechen, dachte Liam als er wieder Luft schnappte und weiter redete.

  
,,Ohhh Nein ! Wenn du das dachtest, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Du wirst nirgendwo wieder zurückkehren können!  
Den Peter Roger-Stark ist für diese Welt als Tod erklärt worden. DU hast keinen Platz mehr in dieser Welt! DU bist auch nicht mehr dieser Peter der hier her kam...Oh Nein!  
Du bist nicht länger Peter, du bist nur ein Monster das Befehle ausführte. Mehr bist du auch nicht !  
**DU BIST EIN MONSTER ! EIN MONSTER DAS HYDRA GEHÖRT !DU---** ", erschrocken versucht der Doktor nach Luft zu schnappen als er sah wie die Hand von Peter grade sein Bauch öffnet.

Wärmes Blut spuckte er und sah wie die Hand von Peter weiter in seinem Baum steckte,als wolle er dass er genau sieht was als nächstes passiert.

Ein Schrei bleibt in Liams Hals stecken und holt verzweifelt Luft.  
Er schlägt zudem mit seiner linken Hand mehrfach kraftlos auf den Boden, als wolle er damit etwas bewirken.

,,...Und so wurde der Jäger zudem wimmerten Tier geworden...",sagte Peter mit gedämpfter Stimme und hörte die Worte von Doktor Beleischmit die ihn das selbe sagten.

,,Ich bettet zu Gott, Nacht  für Nacht....

Ich bettet das es aufhören sollte...all diese Schmerzen.  
Doch es war nicht Gott der mir geantwortet hat, es war der Teufel.

Er war es, der mir die Tür geöffnet hat.", leise lächelte Peter vor sich.

Ein Organ nach dem anderen holt er aus dem Doktor Bleischmidt heraus.

Die schmerz erfüllten Schrei sind schon längs verstummt, doch das brachte den weißhaarigen nicht aufzuhören.

Sobald riss er auch die Haut zumteil von ihn herunter.

Als schließlich alles mit Blut getränkt war schaute auf die leblosen entsetzten Augen von Liam an.

 

,, _Ich bin Peter Roger-Stark_ , dass werde ich auf ewig bleiben.  
Ob Mensch oder Monster, Sie werden das sicherlich nicht ändern können....  
Nur Sie sind am allen Schuld...  
Sie haben den Tod mehr als verdient.", langsam stand er auf und ging zur Richtung Ausgang.

 

Der weiß-schwarze Bode ist in dunklen Rot getränkt worden.

Überall lagen Leichen und zum Teil auch Körperteile.

  
Es war ein grauenhaftes Bild, doch fühlte Peter keine Reue.

 

 

  
Er fühlte nichts.

 

  
Er fühlte sich wie die Wissenschaftler als sie ihn Jahrelang bei grausamen Sachen beobachtet haben.

Einfach leer.....

  
,, _ ~~Ich bin kein Monster..~~_..", wollte er leise flüstern, doch seine Stimme versagte, weswegen er die Worte nur mit seinem Mund formte.

  
Die Tür war nur ein paar Meter entfernt und er sah schon das Sonnenlicht nach den er sich so lange gesehnte hat.  
Er hebte die Hand und war grade dabei die Tür zu öffnen,als er sich blitzschnell umdreht.

  
Stille......

Totenstill.....

Die Stille in der unzählige mal ausgesetzt war.....

  
Er war der einzige lebende in dem Raum, doch fühlte es sich für ihn so an als wäre er der einzigste der hier getötet wurde.

Seine braunen Augen durchqueren den ganzen Raum, als wollten sie sicher gehen das alles Leben im Raum zerstört worde.  
Es war so als wolle als wolle dass er niemals hier war, jede Sekunde die er hier verbrachte, will er mit bloßen Händen zerstören.

Seine Augen fingen bei den Anblick der Leichen leicht an zu Tränen.

,,Nein...", sagte er leise zu sich selbst und wischte sich die Tränen weg: ,,...Sie haben es mehr als verdient."

 

Nach einen weiteren Moment in kompletter Stille öffnet Peter die Tür.

Er braucht nur ein paar Sekunden für das öffnen der Tür, doch fühlte es sich für Peter an als wären Stunden vergangen.

Der weißhaarige wusste auch nicht was er erwarte hatte als er sich unzählige mal, in dem kleinen Raum ausmalte wie seine Flucht aussieht  
Doch egal was es war, es war....eigenartig.

  
Sobald er die Tür öffnet, war nicht das Sonnenlicht das er zuerst sah.  
Es waren auch nicht laute Stimme zu hören, die er sich heimlich wünschte.  
Er war auch nicht die Freude in ihm die die Tür öffnet.

  
Nein, nichts davon was er sich vorgestellt hatte war da, nur die unerträgliche Stille und die Lichter der Deckenlampe war die gleichen.

 

 

 


End file.
